Shattered Hope
by Eris's Apple
Summary: this is a happy tree friend fanfiction. not all of the characters are featured in the first chapter, but they all will be in the story. ;D


This is a Happy Tree Friends fanfiction. C: All of the characters are supposed to be seen in anime form, by the way, haha. And I know not all the characters are in the first chapter. Flippy and the rest will be appearing in the next chapters. I hope you like it!

"Flaky…so that's your name, huh?" Petunia asked, giving the red-haired girl a quick look, her eyes scanning from her head to her toes. "I like your hair. It's pretty." Petunia smiled at her, touching her hair with her long fingers. "My name is Petunia. It's nice to meet you. So, you're the new kid, huh?" Flaky nodded, "It's nice to meet you, too, Petunia." She nodded. "T-thank you. I love your hair, too," Flaky couldn't help but blush lightly. She had never received a compliment about her hair before, despite that her hair was quite beautiful shade of red. "Oh, you're welcome." Petunia licked her lips. "I guess you'll be needing somebody to show you around town, then, huh?"  
>Flaky looked from left to right. Where is this going? She thought. Maybe Petunia would be kind enough to show her around a little… "I can show you around, being that I don't have anything else to do. I'll introduce you to everybody, too, so your first day at our high school won't be too awkward." Flaky nodded, her face growing hot. She smiled lovingly, "Thank you! Y-you're so kind… As long as it won't be a bother…" Petunia cut her off, "—Of course not! I would have loved it if somebody showed me around when I was new to the high school!" Flaky giggled lightly at this. "T-t-thank you, then."<br>Petunia nodded. "No problem. Not a problem at all, actually." she giggled, her voice delicate and sweet. "Just follow me. We can go around town, and I'll introduce you to some of my friends on the way around... Sound good?" she glanced at Flaky, who nodded. "Yup. Thanks again." Flaky allowed herself to be guided by Petunia, falling in her footsteps as Petunia guided her through the new town... It was a nice-looking town, full of kind (or at least, kind-looking) civilians. _I'm quite lucky to have somebody like Petunia..._ she thought, _Guide me around like this_. The first who she was introduced to was an odd-looking boy, with green hair. _I guess in this town, e-everybody has odd hair._ she smiled lightly at the thought. He seemed friendly, maybe a little too hyper. Flaky noticed that he had some bits of candy stuck in his hair, and was sucking on a strawberry-flavored lollipop. "Want some? Hm? Hm?" he asked, his voice high-pitched and energetic. Flaky could hear him giggling softly. "N-n-no, that's alright." she blushed and looked away.  
>"Oh come on!" he squealed, moving the lollipop back and forth in front of her face. "Just one lick! It tastes <em>really<em> good! I promise!" Flaky hesitated. "Umm..." _Never take candy from strangers._ But who could resist the boy's cute little face? Surely he couldn't have thought of anything like that. "O-okay." she murmured. "If you don't mind me..." she licked the lollipop. It tasted pretty good. "It tastes delicious, right?" the green-haired boy asked, taking a lick himself. "I never got to introduce myself! My name is Nutty. You can probably see _why_ people call me that, hehe! You're Flaky, right?" Flaky was surprised. "H-h-h-h-how did you know my name?"  
>Nutty shrugged. "I just do! I heard that you were a newbie around here, right? Riiiiiight?" Flaky giggled, "Y-yes, Nutty." The boy was humorous. It was sweet and silly. Flaky liked it. He would probably be a great friend. "My mom told me that I should bake cookies, since we're neighbors, actually." he smiled at her. "But I thought it would be funner to give you candy. U-unless you like cookies instead, then..." Nutty smiled. "But anything with sugar tastes good. So, I'm guessing either is okay? Or would you like something else? Like a cake? A cupcake? I have so many sweets at my house!" he talked quickly - Flaky had trouble recognizing some of his words, as they were said rather quickly. "I-i-i don't know. But that's sweet of <em>you<em> and your mother to think of me like that!" her cheeks were a light pink color. Petunia popped her head into the conversation. "I know... Why don't we all go over to Nutty's place and bake cookies there, together? How that does sound?"  
>"Me likey! Me likey!" Nutty exclaimed happily. Flaky had no other choice than to agree - not that she would mind making cookies with Nutty. "As long as that's alright with you, I guess. I can come over tomorrow, if you want -" Nutty licked his lips. "Why wait?" he sucked on his lollipop, "You can come over <em>now<em>. I'm not busy _at all_! And we can invite Giggles, too. How does that sound?" Petunia was all for the idea. "I'm sure Giggles would love to come! Let's go!" she grinned and grabbed both Flaky and Nutty's hands as they walked across the street. "We can stop by Giggles's house on the way there." Nutty nodded. With his spare hand, he reached for Flaky's. "What kind of cookies do you like?" he asked, his voice softer than usual, though still energetic. "Sugar cookies? Chocolate-chip cookies? Peanut cookies? Oatmeal cookies? I think they're all great!" Flaky thought for a moment. "Any cookies taste good, right? But I don't like peanut cookise. I-i-i'm allergic." Nutty nodded. "No peanuts for you, then!" he giggled loudly, skipping forward before waiting for Flaky to catch up again.  
>Soon, they were at Cuddle's house. Flaky watched as Petunia rang the doorbell. "Giggles? Giggles! It's meee!" a pink-haired girl opened the door. She had a huge, red bow in the middle of her hair, and pinkish-reddish eyes. She looked friendly, with a huge smile on her face. "And you brought Nutty... and who is <em>this<em>?" she leaned forward to inspect Flaky, her eyes traveling all over her. "Say... are you Flaky, then? The new girl?" Flaky couldn't help but blush again. _How does everybody know my name?_ As if Giggles had read her mind, she told her, "Everybody knows you since you're new, and this isn't the biggest town. Everybody knows everybody here, I guess." she giggled. "I'm Giggles." she introduced herself, before smiling again. "So, Giggles, we were all going to go to Nutty's house to bake some cookies. Would you like to come?"  
>"Yes, of course! That sounds great!" she and Petunia skipped to the front, both of them holding hands. Flaky figured that they were best friends from the hand-holding and giggling together. "So... Did you meet anybody else besides me, Giggles, and Petunia?" To Flaky's surprise, his voice wasn't as animated as it was before. She sighed and only smiled at him. "So far, yes. Petunia told me that she would show me around a little..." Cutting her off, Nutty giggled. "I can show you around tomorrow, at the high school. Does that sound good? We're good friends now, right?" he looked up at Flaky. "Not a lot of people want to be my friend... Since, they say that I'm too <em>hyper<em> and do dangerous stuff a lot. But you'll be my friend, won't you?" Flaky nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, Nutty!" she couldn't help but shed a tear. Did he really have no friends? _What about Petunia and Giggles… _she thought, though she didn't say anything. After all, she didn't want Nutty to feel bad. "You're my best friend." Nutty told her, with a light smile. She smiled back. "T-thank you."


End file.
